The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art to the present invention.
Nucleic acid sequencing refers to biochemical methods of determining the order of the nucleotide bases, adenine, guanine, cytosine, and thymine, in an polynucleotide. Determining the nucleic acid sequence is useful in basic research studying fundamental biological processes, as well as in applied fields such as diagnostic or forensic research. The advent of DNA sequencing has significantly accelerated biological research and discovery. The rapid speed of sequencing attainable with modern DNA sequencing technology has been instrumental in the large-scale sequencing of the human genome and DNA sequencing has become increasingly important in molecular diagnostics.